


Inches

by silverwriter01



Series: Shortest Distance [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: A few days after Ava and Beatrice confess their love, they are on the run again. They haven't told the others of their growing relationship, but of course, the others already know.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: Shortest Distance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827889
Comments: 25
Kudos: 664





	Inches

**Author's Note:**

> Every new story in the Warrior Nun fandom makes me happy. That's why this is a new story instead of an additional chapter on Twenty Feet.

“I am dying,” Ava cried.

“You are not dying,” Camilla promised, taking hold of Ava’s left hand. “You’re going to make it.”

“I’m not,” Ava protested. She yanked her hand away and pressed it hard into the wood beneath her fingers. “Please. Make it stop hurting.”

“We’re nearly there.”

“This is not a ‘we’ situation.”

“And done,” Camilla pronounced as Ava finished copying the last word. Ava threw the pencil down on the desk and started massaging her hand. She complained, “Why does writing have to be so hard?” 

Camilla reviewed her paragraph. “You are doing exceptionally well after only four days of practice. We still have to work on your n’s and r’s.”

“Stupid letters,” Ava grumbled. She brightened as Beatrice entered the room. 

Beatrice returned her smile. “How fare the lessons?”

“I swear I had this down when I was seven,” Ava said. “I won an award for the best handwriting in the class and everything.”

She held her limp wrist out to Beatrice. “It’s dead.”

Beatrice took her hand and Ava held her breath in hope. She tried to stifle her sigh of disappointment as Beatrice only patted her wrist before moving away.

“I’m sure you are doing brilliantly,” Beatrice said. “And soon you can move on to typing.”

“I can use a tablet and phone just fine,” Ava argued. 

“Typing is essential in today’s world,” Camilla countered. “We have to type up reports and occasionally hack into systems.”

Ava straightened in her chair. “I do like the idea of hacking into something.”

Her daydream of being a young Angelina Jolie in the movie Hackers was interrupted as Lilith teleported into the room. “We have to go. Now!”

The trio did not hesitate as they started to pack. They grabbed the essentials which for Ava meant her sword and Beatrice and ran towards the back of the abandoned factory they had been squatting in. Camilla kicked open the back door and rounded the corner, looking for enemies with her assault rifle. She gave the all-clear sign, and Ava exited. Beatrice and Lilith brought up the rear. Both were ladened with bags of their equipment.

Camilla trained her gun on a black SUV heading down the alleyway towards them. She lowered it. “It’s Mary.”

The tires squealed as the vehicle came to an abrupt stop. A ten-month younger Ava would have stopped to ask questions such as what’s going on, where did Mary get this car, etc. She had matured and simply climbed into the second row as the others tossed their equipment into the back.

The SUV was already accelerating again before the others had their doors closed. All but Mary turned to watch the factory door burst open with a horde of wraith-infected exiting. Some lunged for the vehicle but missed by inches.

“That was close,” Camilla said, switching the safety on her gun. “How did they get so close?”

“I did my job,” Lilith snapped. Ava knew she had been on lookout duty.

“No one is saying otherwise. Tell us what happened,” Beatrice said. Ava knew she was trying to keep the peace.

“They teleported in front of the factory, much like I can.”

“Yeah,” Mary added. “I drove around them. There were at least a dozen.”

Ava frowned. “That was a huge horde of Walkers. I thought there were limits on portals.”

Beatrice mused, “There are limits on duration and size. I do not believe we know of a limit on quantity.”

“Oh. Great. I love it when Adiel throws new tricks at us,” Ava grumbled. Her tension eased as Beatrice’s hand found hers on the seat between them. She laced their fingers together and traced her thumb across the back of Beatrice’s hand.

“Where do we go now?” Camilla asked.

“I know a place,” Lilith said. “Get on the motorways and drive towards Switzerland, Mary.”

“Switzerland?” Mary repeated. “Who the hell do we know in Switzerland?”

“No one.”

“Okay. I’ll bite. **What** in the hell is in Switzerland?”

“A safe house.”

Mary slapped the steering wheel. “A safe house? You have known the location of another fucking safe house this entire time and you’re just now telling us?”

“Language and yes.”

Ava only half-listened to the pair bickering in the front. She trusted them to get their group to a safe location. That left her free to focus on more important things. She was trying her best to memorize the hand of the woman who had confessed to loving her only two days ago.

*

Lilith was tired, hungry, and agitated. She was trained to ignore the first two, but the third had always been an issue for her. The others were not happy about leaving the SUV, and hiking the remaining fifteen miles to the safe house. By others she meant Ava. The track was heavily forested, protecting them from overhead. However, it was also a very peaked region. 

“Are you sure we can trust this safe house? You said it belonged to Mother Superion. How do we know we can trust her?” Ava asked. Lilith tried not to roll her eyes. “We’ve been fighting Ariel for the past ten months using her as our liaison to the Vatican. I do not believe she would betray us now.”

“It just seems like an awfully long hike up and down steep hills in the middle of nowhere. Feels like a trap to me.”

Lilith sniffed. “You watch too much television.”

Ava relented. “That is probably true. But, seriously, how can we trust her? Why do you trust her so much? I mean I know you two get along well. I do remember my early tandem beatings from the pair of you. You provided the physical agony and she the mental.”

Lilith wondered if she should apologize, but dismissed the idea. She had accepted and declared Ava was worthy of being the Halo Bearer. There was little else she needed to say about their earliest encounters.

“I trust Mother Superion for many reasons.”

“Name one,” Ava demanded.

“She is my aunt.”

“What? Are you **fucking** kidding me?”

Lilith stopped walking at Mary’s outcry. The woman was soon in her personal space, demanding answers. “We’ve known each other for years and you never told me that! How could you never tell me that? Did Shannon know? Beatrice, did you know?”

Lilith saw Beatrice shake her head. “No one knows other than Mother Superion, myself, and His Holiness. She is my father’s sister.”

“But why didn’t you say something?” Mary demanded.

“She was shunned from the family. Disowned. Her name was even marked out of the family bible.”

Camilla was the only one brave enough to ask. “Why?”

Lilith found it difficult to answer. It was a dishonor she was raised to never speak about and to never repeat.

“She was a Halo Bearer,” Ava answered, startling Lilith. 

“How...how did you know?”

Ava gestured over her shoulder. “I saw the scar on her back during the fight, and she told me.”

Beatrice looked between the pair. “I do not understand. Why would this be a dishonor if she was one of the six bearers from your family?”

“She isn’t one of the six,” Lilith replied, swallowing hard. “She was rejected. The halo pushed out of her skin and was placed into another. She brought shame to our family. She abandoned our family name and we abandoned her in return.”

“If there are no more questions, can we keep moving?” Lilith asked, squaring her shoulders. There were none. She continued forward, leaving the others behind.

No one spoke in the party over the next ten miles. They stopped on top of a tall hill to rest and for Lilith to calculate their location. 

“We’re on the right track. Our rendezvous point is just over these hills,” Lilith said, lowering her binoculars. She started unstrapping the canteen at her side.

“The hills,” Ava repeated.

Lilith took a sip from her canteen. “Yes. We have to cross those hills.”

“The hills are alive,” Ava slowly sang.

Lilith realized what was happening and whirled around to glare. “I will smite thee.”

Ava lifted her arms and did a spin. “With the sound of music.”

Lilith tried to catch Ava, but the other woman danced out of her reach. She let out a growl. “Beatrice. Make her stop.”

Beatrice gave a polite smile, but Lilith was almost certain she recognized a hint of amusement in her eyes. 

“With songs they have sung for a thousand years.”

Camilla’s clear voice joined in harmony with Ava’s, and she pulled out her tablet to play a few notes as they sang.

“Do not encourage her, Camilla!”

“The hills fill my heart with the sound of music.”

Lilith threw her hands up in the sky as Mary joined in. “I’d rather be back in the other realm. This is a disgrace to our order.”

She forged ahead again, leaving her companions behind to sing. She cursed them when she realized the song was stuck in her head. 

*

They reached the safe house by dusk. Ava, Mary, and Camilla waited with raised weapons as Beatrice and Lilith investigated the house. They entered when they were given the all-clear sign.

Camilla was grateful for a place to rest. She was military trained, but the bags were getting heavy. She settled her bags down in the living room and went to look around the house. She entered the kitchen to find Lilith searching the cabinets.

“Are you humming?” Camilla asked. Lilith jumped and crossed her arms. “What? Of course not.”

Camilla turned away to hide her smile. “What is the food situation?”

“There is none,” Lilith answered. “I’ll go empty some bags. The closest village is another fifteen miles away. There are a couple of bedrooms. One has two sets of twin beds, and the other has a full-sized bed. Figure out sleeping arrangements, and start setting up the house while I’m gone.”

“I’m going with you.”

“Okay. Tell the others.”

Camilla sighed as Lilith left the kitchen. She had hoped to rest before heading out again, but she couldn’t let Lilith go out alone. 

Ava and Beatrice entered the kitchen together. Camilla smiled when she noticed their hands kept trying to reach out for the other, before settling back at their sides. 

She straightened and put on her sweetest voice. “Okay. Lilith says there are two bedrooms. One room has two twin beds, and the other has a full-size. This means we’ll need to share.”

“I’m bunking on the couch,” Mary said as she entered the kitchen, dropping one of their equipment bags heavily onto the kitchen table. Camilla winced and hoped that wasn’t their electronics bag. 

“We still have to share. Ava and Lilith can sleep in the room with the twin beds and Beatrice and I can share the full bed.”

She used every bit of her training not to smile at how disappointed Ava and Beatrice looked. She cleared her throat. “Is something wrong?”

Ava glanced at Beatrice before looking at Camilla. “Well...I was just hoping for a different arrangement.”

“Oh. Of course. I understand. You and I can sleep in the twin beds, and Beatrice and Lilith can share the full-sized.”

Mary walked behind the pair and winked at Camilla before exiting the kitchen. She watched as Ava looked pleadingly at Beatrice. She lowered her head so neither could see the mirth on her face.

“Camilla, I think it would be best if Ava and I shared a room. There are many things she and I need to discuss.”

Ava looked relieved. “Yeah. That’s right. Things.”

“Things?” Camilla repeated, raising an eyebrow. “What things? Is it something that concerns the group?”

“Not technically,” Ava said, gesturing between her and Beatrice. “It’s just...well, maybe technically…but…”

“But what?” Camilla asked as Lilith entered the room with a few empty duffle bags. She ordered, “Stop torturing them, Camilla. I can feel their panic across the house, and you and I need to go retrieve supplies.”

Ava’s jaw dropped as Camilla could no longer hold in her giggles. “Oh. You two should have seen your faces. Of course, you can bunk together in the room with the full bed.”

She sobered a little when she looked at Beatrice. Her mentor looked stunned, and a little scared. Beatrice asked, looking between the women, “You know?”

Lilith snorted and started walking back out of the kitchen. “Just like Shannon and Mary. I’ll be waiting at the front, Camilla.”

Camilla crossed the room to rest a hand on Beatrice’s arm. “Yes. We know, and we’re happy for you.”

She kissed Beatrice’s cheek and gave Ava a fond smile. She joined Lilith at the front door and they started their hike to the nearest town.

“You are a wicked little thing,” Lilith commented after some time.

“They were just so easy to tease,” Camilla replied with a smirk. “Even the sweet ones can have spicy cores.”

“I’ll remember that.”

*

Beatrice set up their equipment in the safe house so that it would be usable, but easy to pack in case they had to run again. Ava volunteered to wash the bedsheets in the house as everything was covered in a layer of dust. 

Mary joined Ava in her task. 

“She uses too much detergent,” Mary whispered to Beatrice before she went after the other woman. Beatrice had smiled, but she didn’t mind if Ava wasted detergent. She had patiently taught Ava all she knew about laundering. She admitted her knowledge was not a lot. However, she would never forget the proud look on Ava’s face as she made her bed with clean sheets she had laundered herself. 

“Almost adult-ish,” Ava had boasted. 

Camilla and Lilith returned by lunch. The group discovered the stove did not work as they tried to heat the cans of soup the pair had purchased. As Lilith, Mary, and Camilla fussed over the stove, Beatrice gathered bits of food for her and Ava’s lunch. She headed outside where Ava was hanging up sheets on a clothesline.

“Was that there before?” Beatrice asked.

“No. Mary and I rigged it up. Mostly Mary since she’s taller, but still.”

Ava took a step back and placed her hands on her hips as she evaluated her work. She nodded and went to sit down at a stone table set on the patio.

Since they were alone, Beatrice allowed herself the luxury of leaning down to kiss Ava’s head before settling next to her on the bench. She positioned herself so their legs were touching before setting the tray in front of them. “Lunch is served.”

“You are the best,” Ava declared, kissing her cheek. “What do we have?”

Beatrice felt her heart warm up over the affectionate gesture. “A few types of cheeses: gouda, brie, feta, and fontina. We also have prosciutto, crackers, and apple slices. It’s the best I could do with no means to cook.”

Ava squeezed her leg before reaching out for a cracker. “It’s one of the best meals anyone has ever made me.” 

Beatrice bowed her head and prayed over her lunch. She asked God to bless the food to nourish their bodies, and as always, to watch over and protect Ava.

“Wow, this cheese is really tasty,” Ava said, stuffing her face. Beatrice ate a sliver more delicately. “Yes. You can say it’s good-ah.”

Ava paused in the middle of chewing before beaming at her. She bumped their shoulders. “Cheesy puns will always brie-ten my day.”

“Things can only get feta from here,” Beatrice added.

“We make such a gouda couple.”

“Who am I to disa-brie?”

“I would be impressed with your wits if I wasn’t also disturbed,” Lilith drawled, making the pair jump. “Mary fixed the stove, and there is soup.”

She left before Beatrice could think of a reply.

“They really don’t seem to care,” she whispered, thinking of how Lilith had said nothing about their relationship.

“I think they care,” Ava said. “I just think it’s a good kind of caring instead of the bad kind.”

Beatrice didn’t ask for a distinction because she was well-aware of the difference. Her fingers weaved almost naturally with Ava’s as the other woman took her hand. She looked over to smile. “I think you are right. It is a good kind of caring.”

Ava leaned forward. Beatrice expected a kiss but was surprised when their foreheads bumped together.

“You know earlier?” Ava whispered.

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Beatrice said. “It has been a long day.”

“When I said my hand was hurting after my writing lesson?”

“Seems like a lifetime ago, but of course.”

“Well...I was kind of hoping you would kiss my hand.”

Beatrice blinked and backed her head away. “Oh.”

Ava’s cheeks were pink. “I know. It was stupid. A childish thought.”

Beatrice quickly shook her head. “No. No. Of course, it isn’t. It’s a sweet thought. I’m sorry I didn’t think to do it.”

Ava rolled her eyes and looked away. “You don’t have to humor me, Bea. I know I’m being silly.”

“It’s not silly,” Beatrice insisted, not taking the time to consider if it was. Ava yelped as Beatrice yanked her right arm towards her. She planted a firm kiss on her hand. “There. All better.”

She looked up at Ava and found her wearing a stunned expression. “What?”

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

“But you requested it,” Beatrice protested. She let go of Ava’s hand and raised a hand to check her habit, suddenly nervous she had made a mistake

“I did,” Ava said with a grin. “And you gave it to me. You’re such a good girlfriend.”

Beatrice froze. Her hand dropped to her lap as she stared at Ava. Her heart and stomach fluttered in excitement and fear. “Girlfriend?”

Ava turned a deep red. “Umm. Yeah? If you want. I know it might seem like it's quick, but we said we loved each other. It felt right. Doesn’t it feel right?”

Beatrice had only had one other girlfriend in her life, and it had ended in misery. But she already decided to trust Ava.

“It does feel right,” Beatrice said, allowing herself to calm down. She scolded herself for getting too caught up on the term girlfriend when Ava had already told her she loved her. But she couldn’t help herself. It felt wonderful.

Their hands linked again as they shared a long look.

They were so caught up that they didn’t realize when Mary came into the backyard. The woman coughed a word into her fist that sounded like ‘scabies.’

“What was that?” Beatrice asked, turning to give Mary her attention. Mary grinned. “Nothing. Ava, Camilla wants to show you how to set up security cameras around the perimeter.”

“Goody. More lessons,” Ava grumbled. Beatrice knew Ava didn’t mean it. She suspected Ava wasn’t even as tired as the rest of them thanks to the Halo’s powers. She smiled as Ava winked at her before leaving. 

_My girlfriend._

*

*

Mary shook her head again. _Gaybies. They are so in love it’s ridiculous. I wonder Shannon and I never looked that way._

Thinking of Shannon hurt less then it used to it. She suspected it was because she had shot Vincent’s arms off, releasing him from the control of the demon that had been inside him just as he first feared. He still served Adiel who created him new Divinium arms, but Mary liked to think he put up less of a fight when they met. She knew that it was a major turning point in the war.

“Help me find the driest sheets,” Mary requested. “Lilith and I are going out on patrol in a few hours. Unlike our angel, I need to sleep.”

Lilith appeared at the door to the patio. “I am not an angel. We do not know what the other realm was, and I doubt it was heaven.”

“They’re after Adiel who is a demon so I would suspect it was heaven,” Mary hedged. Lilith rolled her eyes and started to check sheets.

“Everything going okay with Ava?” Mary asked when she saw Beatrice hadn’t moved. Beatrice jumped as if startled and blushed. “Yes. Of course. I’m sorry. I’m not used to sharing things such as this.”

“You hardly shared anything before Ava came along,” Mary pointed out. Lilith nodded in agreement.

Beatrice bowed her head. “Yes. I know. I thought no one would get rid of me if I remained efficient but silent. No one would send me away if I caused little to no issues.”

Lilith barked a laugh. “You should have realized we did not care for such things. I mean, we kept Mary.”

Mary smirked, taking it as a compliment. “That’s right. No one sent me away.”

Beatrice didn’t reply, and Mary knew the woman was probably overthinking things. She grabbed a dry sheet off the line and started folding it. “So...have you and Ava done it yet?”

Beatrice gasped, and Mary tried to hide her smirk. 

“I do not see how that is of your concern,” Beatrice firmly stated. Mary shrugged. “Was just asking.”

Mary could see she had shocked the sisters because neither said anything. She grunted as Lilith tried to steal a dry sheet from her. “Hey. That’s mine.”

“Find another,” Lilith argued.

They were so invested in fighting over the sheet that Mary almost missed Beatrice’s soft confession.

“I do not know how to have sex.”

Mary was so shocked she let go of the sheet, causing her to fall back onto the ground.

“I am sorry,” Lilith said, reaching a hand out to pick her up. 

Mary took it. “No, it’s fine. She just threw me a curveball.”

Beatrice flushed under her friends’ looks. “What?”

“You really know nothing? I mean, the internet was very much a thing before you took your vows. It still is,” Mary pointed out. 

Lilith agreed. “I know **nothing** on the matter, Beatrice, but I still **know** things on the matter.”

Mary turned to give her an incredulous look. “What the fuck does that even mean?”

“Language,” Beatrice corrected almost absentmindedly. 

Mary ignored her and gave Lilith a little nudge. “Well?”

“I googled the matter. Does that satisfy you?”

“I guess,” Mary said, gesturing between them. “You and I need to work on our communication skills.” 

“Please,” Beatrice interrupted. “That still doesn’t help me. I never have researched the matter.”

“Perhaps you should,” Lilith stated. Beatrice sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I know I could, but there is so much misinformation out there. I brought it up because I know you and Shannon…”

Mary straightened. “Shannon and I what?”

She glanced between each woman, both of who were blushing. “You knew?”

Lilith sighed and rubbed her cheeks. “This again. Of course, we knew. You weren’t exactly subtle in the matter.”

“We never did anything at Cat’s Cradle,” Mary protested. “We didn’t! It was holy ground, and she was weird about that.”

“Well, you certainly spent many nights in her room,” Lilith pointed out.

Mary laughed a little at the memories.

“I’m not discussing my times with Shannon so your second best option is to google it. There are plenty of sites with correct information out there. Novels, manuals, etc,” Mary explained.

“What would be the first best option?” Beatrice requested. 

“To talk to Ava. She’s been able to move for almost a year. I’m sure she knows what she likes by now and could tell you.”

She watched as Beatrice’s expression turned from confusion to understanding. The understanding came with a blush that traced down Beatrice’s neck. 

Mary chuckled to herself as she gathered her sheets to go make the couch. “Gaybies.”

*

They spent the next two months at the safe house. Lilith had confessed that the reason it was so safe was that every pope for the last five hundred years had blessed the land as appreciation to her family. This meant she was unable to teleport on the property, but that also meant that neither could any others.

They celebrated Ava’s birthday between missions from Pope Duretti and Arc Tech for items that would help stop Adriel. Ava was trained in random subjects in between missions, and she snuck in dates with Beatrice when she could.

Ava was thankful she had Beatrice. Not just because she was a mastermind, badass but because she helped keep her hopes up. It was scary and depressing every day she knew Adriel wasn’t stopped. 

They were exploring all routes. Lilith continuously tried to conjure a portal off of the property to the other world in search of help but failed. 

But Ava wasn’t worried about Adriel right now. She had much better things to think about. She and Beatrice were in stages of being undressed and kissing in the middle of their bed. 

Ava was thrilled because this was the furthest she and Beatrice had gotten to having in making out, and she was excited for the possibility of having sex.

As if sensing her thought, Beatrice stopped kissing her and pulled away. Ava had never seen since a painfully shy look on her girlfriend before. 

“I have never done this before,” Beatrice whispered. 

“Neither have I,” Ava replied, though she had already guessed about her girlfriend. She protested as soon as she saw Beatrice’s look of disbelief. “I haven’t! I mean, with a girl anyway. And don’t you say I slept with Jesus Christ.”

“I would never,” Beatrice promised, her eyes so solemn that Ava believed her. “But I haven’t done this with anyone.”

Ava studied her before softly smiling. She patted her chest, realizing sex would not be occurring tonight. Or, at the very least, sex shouldn’t occur that night. “Come cuddle with me.”

She knew Beatrice loved resting her head on her body, no matter what the part. She would rest her head on Ava’s shoulders in the back of the van or would lay her head on Ava’s lap after a long day. Ava would play with her hair and scratch her head. They both enjoyed head scratches. 

Sometimes, after training or a long mission against Adiel’s evil forces, Ava would collapse face-first in bed. Beatrice would eventually join her and rest her head on her shoulder. Beatrice would trace the ridged scar on her back through her t-shirt. It felt weird the first time she did it, much like when JC had traced it as they dressed after having sex. However, Ava grew used to Beatrice’s touch through repetition, and she enjoyed the action now.

But Ava’s favorite way was for Beatrice to rest her head was on Ava’s chest. She was able to thread her fingers through Beatrice’s long hair and touch her across her neck and shoulders. Beatrice always relaxed faster in this position. Ava suspected it was because Beatrice was on top and half-covering her body. She would be able to move quickly in case of a surprise attack and protect Ava from physical damage.

_I could just be overthinking it. She could just like being on top. And I certainly don’t mind. This is surprising when you think about it because I spent most of my life on my back._

She stroked across Beatrice’s shoulders, enjoying the new sensation of tracing skin. She carefully moved around her bra and moved up to massage Beatrice’s neck. Eventually, she felt her girlfriend melt against her.

“I’m sorry.”

Ava felt the words mouthed into her skin more than she heard them. 

“There is nothing to apologize for. We don’t have to do anything until you’re ready,” Ava promised. “We can wait until you officially leave the nunnery or even until we’re married.”

She jolted in surprise as Beatrice frantically sat up. She turned to look down at Ava, stunned. “Marriage?”

Ava moved up to prop herself up on her elbows. “Well, yeah. Maybe. In the far future with no Adriel and we have had time to explore the world, get to know each other outside of demon attacks, and settle down with a dog and/or cat.”

“You would… want to marry me?”

“Of course. It is legal in a lot of places, including Spain and England and the Americas. We could end up anywhere.”

Ava watched as Beatrice dug her fingers into the bedspread. “Is this… is this a proposal?”

“No,” Ava was quick to assert. She saw a flash of hurt cross Beatrice’s face before her girlfriend became expressionless. 

“Hey,” she protested, rising to her knees to take Beatrice’s hands in hers. She kissed each one. “Don’t do that. Don’t hide away from me. It wasn’t a proposal but more of a promise. Or perhaps even me letting you know my dream.”

“Your dream?” Beatrice repeated. Her face was still expressionless, but Ava could hear the crack in her voice.

“You are the one who told me I could expand on my dreams. I dreamed I could find a friend who would never leave me alone. That’s all I dared wish for when I was in the orphanage. But now my dream is to marry someone I love and spend my days with them. And I already know I love you.”

“And you hope that person to spend your days with is me?”

“I do,” Ava pledged. “But only if you want it too.”

“I do want it,” Beatrice said. “But…would it be okay if we didn’t make love tonight? I’m still nervous.”

Ava couldn’t stop the goofy smile that spread across her face. She had already known that was the best course of action. She was proud of herself for making a good guess at the relationship thing. “Of course it is. I’m not just here for sex. I love you. I only request that when you do want to make love, you keep calling it making love.”

Beatrice huffed a laugh and reached out to push her shoulder. She laid down onto the bed flat on her back. “You are silly. However, I agree with your request. I do prefer that phrase to all the other English slang for sex.”

Ava settled down beside her, thinking her girlfriend sounded a little haughty about slang. “You mean like a shag?”

She looked over to see Beatrice wrinkling her nose. “Yes. Like that.”

“Or like buff?”

“Yes, Ava.”

“Or having a romp?”

“ **Yes, Ava**.”

Ava turned her head back and settled into her pillow with a smirk. “Yeah. I like making love better too.”

All was quiet for the next few minutes, and Ava suspected her girlfriend had fallen asleep. Then, Beatrice remarked, “You don’t actually know his name wasn’t Jesus.”

Ava whipped her head over to see a small wicked grin on her face. Ava growled, “You little minx.”

Beatrice laughed as Ava swung a pillow at her. As Ava predicted, Beatrice easily blocked the attack. The highly trained, tactical nun retaliated by tickling her until Ava begged for mercy. 

_God, I hope she marries me someday._

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just me writing Avatrice kisses and maybe some sex. But then I ended up digressing into some angst because I'm me. Then MayaTheGreatish and I got to chatting. From our chats, I ended up writing some funnies and some more sad thoughts so I had to include them. I didn't end up getting to their first time so there will probably have to be a third part in this series.
> 
> Also, and I'll touch on this more in next one, but they did discuss if they wanted to have sex on Ava's birthday, and they both do want to give it a shot. Beatrice needs to feel more comfortable with herself and their relationship first.


End file.
